


Safe

by manesalex



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, post 10x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: After the tunnels collapse, Daryl goes home to talk to Carol about what happened.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> After 10 years watching this show, I've finally written Caryl fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it.

It takes Daryl a while to find her after he makes it back home. She’s leaning against the wall, long legs curled in front of her, almost like she’s hiding. He knows it’s worse than that. She’s drowning herself in her guilt again.

“Go ahead,” she says, looking up at him. There’s a bandage over the scratch on her head and she looks exhausted. He wishes he could wrap her up in blankets and get her some of that rest he knows she desperately needs. “Say it. Tell me how it’s my fault.”

“Seems like you’re doing more than enough of that for the both of us,” he replies, lowering himself to the floor next to her. “Found Connie and Magna. They’re a bit shook up, but they’ll be okay.”

He feels Carol start to sag against the wall, relief hitting her.

“Asked her to make sure everyone stayed together. So I could keep an eye on you,” he admits softly, eyes on his hands.

Carol is silent next to him. He knows she expects him to chew her out. That she wants that. Even after everything, she still seems to think that’s what she deserves.

“When it happened, I was _relieved_ ,” he admits, staring at a hole in his jeans. “You were safe.” That’s been the case for him for so long. The first person he looks for when something like this happens is Carol. And, usually, he can trust that she will be safe, that she’s got nine lives, just like she said so long ago. But now she’s throwing them all out as she chases revenge.

He can feel her eyes on him, doesn’t have to look to see the confusion on her face. “You’re right that I care about her, but that’s not- She’s family. Same as Aaron and Michonne.”

“I need to be able to trust you,” he says. “Can’t protect everyone if I’m always worried ‘bout losin’ you.”

He doesn’t expect a response and she doesn’t give him one.

After a minute, Daryl pushes himself back to his feet, joints aching as he moves. He turns around, reaching down for her, waiting until Carol’s hand slips into his own. He pulls her to her feet, keeps her hand in his for just a moment longer than necessary, holding on to the reassurance that she’s there with him.


End file.
